


Coming Clean

by CelestialVoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Meeting the Parents, One Shot, Short One Shot, aged-up draco malfoy, aged-up harry potter, long-haired draco mlfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Harry and Draco go to tell Lucius and Narcissa that they’re dating, but they never expected the response they got.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



Draco tugged at the hem of his shirt, anxiously fussing with the fabric.

“It’s going to be fine,” Harry reassured him.

Draco let out a tense sigh, turning to look a Harry.

Harry had cleaned up well, wearing a deep burgundy shirt, black pants and a heavy black coat—the collar turned up to fight off the bitterly cold breeze. He had made an effort to tame the tousled mess of his hair, but it was all for nothing; his unruly curls refused to be tamed. It didn’t matter though; Draco found the scruffy mess charming.

Draco himself wore a black dress shirt that was embroidered with dark green silk, the elegant patter blending into the ash-black fabric until it caught the light. He also wore a black coat, the long fabric billowing around his legs dramatically. His long blond hair was draped over his shoulders and cascaded down his back, pinned back from his face by a simple but elegant vintage emerald hair pin that his mother had gotten him.

Harry reached forward and gently brushed a stray strand of hair back from Draco’s face, tucking it behind his ear before gently stroking the young man’s cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Draco smiled softly, looking at Harry lovingly as he felt the tension in his body subside and the knot in his stomach slowly untangle.

He took a step closer to Harry, wrapping his arm around the young man’s waist.

His hand brushed against something tucked into the back of Harry’s pants. He froze, his body going rigid as the smile fell from his face.

“You brought your wand?” Draco said, his voice tense and exasperated.

“Just in case,” Harry replied quietly.

“Just in case?” Draco repeated back to him.

Harry let out a measured sigh.

“I’ll be honest, I’m scared about what might happen when we tell your dad that we’re dating,” Harry admitted. “He could run us out of the house or force us to break up, whatever, but if he gets aggressive or tries to hurt you, I want to be able to defend you.”

Draco arched an eyebrow. “Defend me?”

“Not that you can’t defend yourself,” Harry blurted out. “It’s just…” He let out a heavy sigh. “If this does go badly and you get hurt, I wouldn’t be able to live with that.”

Draco exhaled, a faint smile turning up the corners of his lips. He grabbed the front of Harry’s jacket, tugging at it and pulling him closer, letting Harry bundle him up in his arms and hold him close.

Harry pressed a tender kiss to Draco’s temple.

“It’s going to be okay,” Harry repeated, but neither of them was sure who he was trying to convince.

Draco slowly pulled back, meeting Harry’s gaze.

“No matter what happens, you and I will be okay,” he said softly.

Harry smiled back at him reassuringly.

Draco turned, leading the way up the flight of stairs to the large manor. He reached out for the large door knocker, listening as the loud bang echoed through the house.

The door opened.

“Master Malfoy,” a withered old house elf said fondly, stepping back and ushering the young man in.

Harry and Draco stepped into the large foyer of the manor house.

Harry looked around, trying to hide his shock. The walls were painted black and decorated by elegant panelling that gave the space more depth. There were small tables either side of the door, decorated with extravagant arrangements of white flowers—lilies, white roses, baby’s breath, lilies of the valley, and white alstroemeria; enchanted so they wouldn’t wilt.

In the centre of the room was a large marble staircase with an ornate banister that trailed up either side of the stairs. The staircase split into two flights of stairs once it reached the landing of the second flood, diverting towards the hallways or the next floor.

There were large portraits hanging on the wall, paintings of old faces – members of Draco’s family – and pieces of artwork.

Harry eyed each one, waiting for one of them to move, but none of them did—a small comfort for Harry.

Draco shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the stand by the door.

Harry absentmindedly followed, making sure the back of his shirt hung low enough to cover his wand once he took his coat off.

“Your parents are waiting for you in the sitting room,” the house elf told him, gesturing towards the large doors off to one side of the room.

Draco nodded.

He looked over his shoulder at Harry. “You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Harry said, but there was no confidence in his voice.

Draco led the way through the large doors and into the sitting room.

Narcicssa sat in one of the arm chairs, a hardcover book lying open in her lap.

As they stepped into the room, she glanced up, her face lighting up with a sweet smile as she shut her book and set it aside.

“Draco,” she said as she rose to her feet and stepped over to her son’s side, pulling the young man into her arms.

“Hello, mother,” Draco replied, returning the hug. He looked over to where Lucius stood by the fireplace. He nodded to him. “Father.”

Lucius nodded in return. His cold eyes turned on Harry.

“Mister Potter,” the man greeted. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too, sir,” Harry replied.

“Come, sit down,” Narcissa said, her voice sweet as she ushered her son towards the couch.

“I’d rather stand,” Draco politely refused, saying close to Harry’s side.

“You said in your letter that you had something to tell us?” Lucius prompted.

Draco swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

“Yes,” he replied, trying to steady his racing heartbeat.

He glanced over his shoulder at Harry.

“I think it’ll be easier to just come right out and say it,” Draco said quietly, his heart hammering against his ribs.

Harry took a step forward and tenderly brushed the tips of his fingers against the palm of Draco’s hand, unseen by his parents.

“Harry and I,” Draco started, struggling to find his voice. “…are dating.”

He swallowed hard against the wave of nausea that crashed over him, his stomach twisting in knots as the moment of silence that settled over the room seemed to stretch into oblivion.

“We have been together for a while now, but now that things are starting to get more serious between us we thought it was time to tell you,” Draco said.

Lucius didn’t say a word. He took a step forward.

Harry instinctively reached for where his wand was hidden in the small of his back –bracing himself, ready for a fight.

Lucius walked past them and over to the large doors, throwing them open and calling to the house elves.

“Bring everything we have gathered for wedding preparations,” Lucius told them.

“Wedding preparations?” Draco repeated, stammering over the words.

He looked at Harry, his stormy grey eyes wide with shock.

Harry looked back at him, stunned into silence.

“Father, we’ve only just started getting serious,” Draco objected politely.

“My son,” Lucius started, his voice shockingly soft and adoring. “It takes _at least_ a year and a half to plan a proper Malfoy wedding, and planning yours will probably take two years—maybe more; I only want the very best for you. By the time we get preparations underway, you should be engaged, and if you’re not…”

His voice trailed off, the soft smile falling from his face as his cold glare fell on Harry, tearing through him like daggers of ice.

“Father,” Draco said warningly, glaring at Lucius.

Lucius looked back at his son, smiling sweetly. He took a step over to Draco’s side, gently cupping his face.

“I only want you to be happy,” he said softly.

“And I am,” Draco said. He glanced over his shoulder at Harry, a soft smile lying across his lips as he reached out to take Harry’s hand. “Harry makes me happy.”

Harry returned the smile, lacing their fingers together.

“And while we appreciate what you’re doing for us and we it’s nice of you to be so accepting of our news and to be thinking about our future, I think we’d feel a lot more comfortable if you just let us take this at our own pace,” Draco told his father. “After all, if you try to rush through life, you’ll miss all the good parts. Sometimes, you have to slow down and enjoy things as they come, because time goes by faster than you think and once a moment’s gone, you can’t ever get it back so you have to enjoy it while you can.”

Lucius looked at his son with pride.

“You’re exactly right,” Narcissa said as she rose from her chair again, stepping over to her husband’s side. She set a hand on Lucius’ arm, smiling sweetly at Draco. “We’re so happy for the two of you.”

Draco returned her smile, stepping back a little more until he brushed up against Harry’s warmth.

“Thank you,” Draco said quietly, finally letting out a sigh of relief.

Harry brushed the ball of his thumb across the back of Draco’s hand.

“We love you, not matter what,” Narcissa said softly. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Draco replied. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
